Final Story
by Marni Jung
Summary: "Hyung jebal tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini saja" / "Tapi harus seranjang denganku. Deal?" / "Minnie saeng, bahkan kau lebih mengenal dia dengan baik. Aku tahu kau sudah pahan sejak dulu jika dia lebih terbuka padanya ketimbang dirimu." / 'Tuhan ini yang terbaik! Ya yang terbaik' / Sungmin-Kyuhyun-Changmin-Heechul / BL / pastikan baca warningnya!


**Tittle: Final Story**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Author : Marni Jung**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance Drama and little Angst**

**Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Heechul**

**Warning : Broken!Ming, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung~ kau yakin?" Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu memutar matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan yang sama semenjak ia datang. Terhitung sudah 10kali kalimat itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Tidak adakah pertanyaan yang lainnya?"

"Minnie hyung kau benar-benar serius?"

"YA! Itu sama saja pabbo!" Sungmin, namja yang memiliki foxy eyes menjitak pelan kepala namja dihadapannya.

"Hyung jebal~ tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini saja? Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu jika kau pindah."

"Kyu jangan berlebihan." Oke, namja imut ini mulai jengah dengan kelakuan roomatenya. Bayangkan saja, member termuda digroupnya ini mulai bergelayut manja dilengan kirinya. Sedangkan lengan kanannya masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam koper pink miliknya. Ini benar-benar sangat menggangu!

"Minnie hyung jangan acuhkan aku!" Pekik Kyuhyun keras saat namja disampingnya masih tetap sibuk dengan koper-sialan yang berwarna pink itu.

Sungmin mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya yang tadi sibuk dengan pakaiannya mulai membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Ia mulai sadar jika emosi namja dihadapannya kini mulai naik.

"Jangan berlebihan kyu, aku hanya pindah kamar bukan apartemen. Kita masih sering bertemu bukan? apa yang kau khawatirkan, eum?" Masih membelai pipi Kyuhyun, Sungmin berujar dengan suara yang lembut.

"Tapi Minnie hyung, aku tidak terbiasa sendiri. Nanti siapa yang mengingatkan aku untuk tidur jika tidak ada kau? Aku akan tersiksa!" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan jurus memelas andalannya. Tangan besarnya mulai memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang masih membelai pipinya.

Kyuhyun menggesakkan pipi tirusnya mencoba mencari kenyamanan dari tangan lembut roomate-nya itu.

Obsidian dan foxy eyes keduanya bertabrakan. Sungmin langsung menghela nafas saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Baiklah untuk malam ini saja aku akan menemani mu tidur. Ottokhae?" Namja imut ini mencoba memberi penawaran.

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir sejenak sebelum suaranya terdengar, "Tapi harus seranjang denganku. Deal?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Kyuhyun-nya.

Untuk Kyuhyun-nya apapun pasti akan selalu dia berikan.

Ya.. Hanya untuk Kyuhyun-nya.

**.**

**.**

Dua namja beda usia itu kini sedang berada diranjang mereka yang sekarang telah digabung menjadi satu. Keduanya terlihat sangat serasi dengan memakai piama couple hadiah dari fans.

Sesuai janjinya setelah tadi sore Sungmin memindahkan semua barang-barang ke kamar barunya sekarang ia sedang terlentang dengan Kyuhyun yang bergelayut manja ditangannya.

"Minnie hyung kau sangat wangi." Sungmin terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan maknaenya.

"Tentu saja pabbo, aku kan baru selesai mandi!"

"Kau hobby sekali memangataiku bodoh. Aku ini jenius hyung."

"Yayaya jenius sesuka mu lah kyu."

"Hyung tidak tau saja bahkan maknae TVXQ saja kalah denganku."

"Jinjjayo?" Sungmin mulai mengelus surai hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Ne~ liat saja dia selalu kalah saat bertanding game denganku!" Namja imut ini tertawa geli mendengar nada bangga terlontar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sungmin hyung. Kau sudah mendengar skandal sendok Changmin dengan Vict noona tidak?" Kyuhyun mulai mendongakan kepalanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, terkejut, "Jeongmal? Aku baru dengar."

"Ya! hyung kemana saja! Berita itu sampai heboh dan masuk kekoran lokal asal kau tahu." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan mendecak tidak percaya. Bayangkan saja berita itu sangat populer dan Sungmin tidak tahu? Yang benar saja!

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan duduk punggung menyandar kepala ranjang.

"Aku sempat kesal setengah mati saat mendengar berita itu Hyung."

"Kenapa harus kesal, eoh? Bukankah wajar kalo mereka makan bersama? Mereka berteman kyu~"

"Tentu saja tidak! Masalahnya namja tiang itu tidak mengajakku dan vict noona juga tidak mengabariku. Biasanya kita kan selalu bersama." Kyuhyun merengut mengingat hal menjengkelkan itu dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Tidak! kau cemburu!" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya mendengar statment Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum lembut pada namja menawan disampingnya, "Aku tidak cemburu hyung. Aku hanya kesal. Jika itu kau yang melakukannya baru aku cemburu."

"Aw uri Kyunie sudah pintar gombal, eoh?"

"Aish! Hyung kau tidak romantis!" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersedekap dada.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kyunie. Yasudah besok kita marahi saja Changmin sama Vict noona. Ottokhae?"

"Hyung, kau yang terbaik. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Uuuuuu~" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat yang membuat Sungmin tertawa geli melihat sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu dear~" canda Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun meledakkan tawanya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai moment-moment seperti ini. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

Kyuhyun yang akan selalu bercerita segala hal padanya dan Ia yang berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik meski hal ini menyakitinya.

_'Aku berharap ini langkah awal yang bagus.'_ Batin Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak kepindahan Sungmin ke kamar barunya. Dan ia juga jarang melihat Kyuhyun berkeliaran di dorm mereka. Keduanya memang sibuk ditambah dengan pisahnya kamar membuat jarak keduanya semakin terlihat.

"Wookie mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Biasanya jika libur seperti ini Kyuhyun sedang teriak-teriak tidak jelas didepan laptop kesayangannya. Tapi pagi ini Sungmin belum melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Tadi Kyuhyun bilang akan keluar dengan Changmin." Jawab Ryewook yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ohh.."

**.**

**.**

"Loh Kyu? Kau mau kemana? Sekarang sudah malam. Besok kita ada jadwal bukan?" Kyuhyun langsung menoleh melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan wajah imut bangun tidur andalannya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri, "Aigoo kau masih saja cute, Hyung." Kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya mencubit kedua pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Jangan cubit-cubit! Ini Sakit!"

"Pelit sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai memakai mantelnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana Kyu? Rapi sekali."

"Ah hari ini aku akan menginap diapartemen Chwang. Dia sakit. Yunho hyung sedang sibuk dengan drama barunya. Kasihan itu bocah jika sendirian."

"Benarkah? Aigoo semoga evil itu cepat sembuh. Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

"Sure hyung. Nah aku berangkat dulu. Kau tidurlah yang nyenyak Minnie hyung. Jja aku pergi dulu. Bye hyung. Cup."

"Aish bocah ini."

Sungmin menatap miris punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia kembali masuk kekamarnya dan membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil minum. Mendadak rasa hausnya hilang seketika.

_'Tuhan ini yang terbaik! Ya yang terbaik!'_ Mantra yang beberapa bulan terakhir yang selalu diucapkan namja imut ini tiada henti.

**.**

**.**

Hening melanda keduanya yang saat ini berada di ruangan VIP restoran mewah daerah Gangnam. Yang satu memancarkan raut rasa bersalah sedang satunya dengan raut kecewa yang dalam.

Mata foxy nya hampir saja meneteskan liquid jika ia tidak dengan cepat mendongakkan wajah mulusnya.

Hidangan mewah yang menggiurkan dihadapan keduanya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Sungminnie Mianhae dan pikirkanlah baik-baik saeng." Suara lembut seseorang dihadapannya bagaikan ribuan jarum yang memohok ulu hatinya.

"Kenapa hyung melakukan ini padaku? Waeyo?" Suara namja imut ini bergetar.

"Mengertilah." Namja dihadapannya, Heechul menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, "Ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

"T-tapi kenapa harus dia?"

"Hanya dengannya, dia akan bahagia."

"Kenapa hyung begitu percaya diri?" Sungmin memalingkan wajah terlukanya. Heechul, hyung tertua kedua digroupnya pun menyuruh dia menyerah? Astaga...

"Minnie saeng, bahkan kau lebih mengenal dia dengan baik. Aku tahu kau sudah pahan sejak dulu jika dia lebih terbuka padanya ketimbang dirimu."

Sungmin diam, dalam hati dia meringis pedih menyadari dan membenarkan ucapan Heechul. Ya, dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menangis dan mengatakan hal yang mengganggunya. Namja yang mereka bicarakan bahkan selalu berusaha tegar dihadapannya.

"Lepaskanlah Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau akan pasti berpihak pada orang tuamu. Jangan buat dirinya seperti orang bodoh menunggu kepastian hubungan kalian. Berperanlah sebagai protagonis disini. Dan janganlah berpura-pura buta jika kau tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintaimu. Bocah itu hanya terlalu takut kehilanganmu. Kehilangan satu-satunya hyung yang sangat peduli padanya." Heechul menghela nafas sebentar, "Saeng katakanlah kepadanya bahwa kalian telah berakhir. Biarkanlah sekarang giliran dia untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Bukankah sangat jahat jika memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai heum?"

Isakan kecil langsung lolos dari bibir shape M milik Sungmin ketika kata-kata Heechul menamparnya dengan keras.

Heechul mendesah pelan dan beranjak memeluk namja dihadapannya, "Menangislah sayang, aku tahu ini berat. Tapi dengan begini segalanya akan usai. Jika Kyuhyun memang takdirmu maka dia akan kembali padamu. Jika tidak, relakanlah dia bersama Changmin. Kau sudah berjuang bersamanya bertahun-tahun, sekarang berilah kesempatan untuk Changmin berjuang."

Tangis Sungmin langsung pecah. Tubuh sintalnya bergetar hebat. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada namja cantik dihadapannya.

_'Maafkan aku Sungminnie tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlarut-larut. Kalian berhak bahagia.'_

**.**

**.**

"Kyu~~" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikkan aktivitas dengan benda persegi panjangnya ketika mendengar suara mendayu yang dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"Minnie hyung? Kemarilah." Sungmin langsung menyeret langkahnya menuju ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan malam ini aku tidur disini ya." Mata foxy-nya mulai mengerjap imut.

"Dengan senang hati. Kemarilah aku akan memelukmu hyung. Apa kau merindukanku?" Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Iya aku sangat amat merindukanmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang terlihat."

"Ah aku sekarang memang sering menginap di apartemen Chwang. Ini gara-gara aku selalu ketiduran jika sehabis bertanding game dengannya." Sungmin tersenyum kecut menyadari omongan Kyuhyun. Hey dia tidak bertanya tentang Changmin!

"Kyu aku mau bertanya padamu, eum menurut mu cinta itu apa?" Kyuhyun memasang pose berfikir layaknya seorang profesor yang mengalami hambatan dengan temuannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau?"

"Jawab saja pabbo!"

"Arraseo Arraseo! Eum cinta itu adalah sahabat. Dimana bisa selalu ada untuk kita. Entah itu saat sedih maupun senang." Terawang Kyuhyun, "Kalau menurut mu apa hyung?"

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Cinta itu adalah saat kita membahagiakan orang yang kita sayangi. Meskipun itu akan menyakiti kita."

"Jawabanmu sungguh mengerikan hyung."

"Memang begitu faktanya."

"Yayaya sesuka cintamu hyung."

"Kyu aku bertanya boleh? Eum.. apa kau saat ini sedang mencintai seseorang?" Tanya Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menegang. Sungmin sadar dengan perubahan Kyuhyun karna saat ini dia sedang berada dipelukannya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab Sungmin sudah tahu jawabannya. Heechul benar, Cinta Kyuhyun bukan miliknya. Jika Kyuhyun mencintainya, namja itu akan dengan gamblang mengatakan padanya. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun malah memilih bungkam. Memang selama ini walaupun kelakuan mereka terlampau romantis untuk semua orang tetapi tidak pernah terlontar satu kalimat itu dari keduanya.

Mungkin Sungmin terlalu terlena dengan semua kelakuan Kyuhyun sehingga menutup mata untuk segala hal. Lihatlah Kyuhyun bahkan semakin berisi sekarang. Pipinya semakin bulat. Padahal terakhir sebelum ia pindah pipi Kyuhyun masih tirus. Kyuhyun bukannya menderita ditinggalkan olehnya tapi rasa-rasanya makin 'makmur' saja.

Sebenarnya sejak dulu dia memang berniat melepaskan Kyuhyun. Semenjak dia memutuskan pindah kamar dia sudah mulai membuat maknae ini agar tidak bergantung padanya. Hitung-hitung dirinya juga belajar melupakan namja diberkulit pucat ini.

"Gwaenchana Kyunnie. Aku tahu kau menyukai Changmin ani mencintai lebih tepatnya." Tubuh Kyuhyun makin menegang mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie aku tidak apa-apa percayalah. Tidak akan ada yang tersakiti disini."

"T-tapi h-hyung.."

"Sstt jangan lanjutkan atau aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kita hanya hyung-dongsaeng bukan? Selamanya akan seperti itu."

"Hyung..." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Cepat ucapkan padanya sebelum terlambat." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berair membuat Sungmin berdecak sebal. Tsk ternyata selama ini tingkah manja dan imut Kyuhyun benar-benar alami dan tidak dibuat-buat.

Pantas saja jika sekarang dia sangat sensitive tenyata Kyuhyun memang tipe Uke bukan Seme macho. Wajar juga jika dilihat dari tubuhnya saja tidak ada unsur keseme-annya. Aigoo ternyata selama ini Sungmin telah salah memilih pasangannya.

"Gomawo hyung. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik! Aku sangat menyayangimu."

**.**

**.**

_To: My Lovely Daddy_

_Appa sepertinya aku setuju dengan pertunangan yang kalian bicarakan beberapa bulan lalu. Siapa nama yeoja itu? Aku lupa. Hehe_

_Pertemukan aku dengannya besok di Cafe Ocean oke? Aku akan mencobanya. Ku rasa tidak buruk juga._

_Saranghae appa :*_

**.**

**.**

Diusia yang akan menginjak kepala tiga membuat namja imut ini harus memikirkan masa depannya. Dan mulai membanggakan kedua orang tuanya.

Pernikahan...

Anak...

Perusahaaan...

Dan semua tetek bengeknya. Dia sudah sangat dewasa dan harus berhenti bermain-main. Lagipula jika ia masih mengharapkan maknae evil itu dia hanya akan berstalk ditempat.

Hah...

Saatnya berubah. Tidak adanya salahnya mencoba bukan? Ia rasa yeoja tinggi berbadan seksi cukup lumayan untuk menemani sisa hidupnya.

Lagipula, ia tidak selamanya menjadi seorang bintang ada saatnya masa kejayaan itu akan hilang dan mau tidak mau ingin tidak ingin ia akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya di sendbill.

Dan ia juga harus membuat dan menghasilkan penerus Lee. Jika dengan Kyuhyun dia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Benar begitu bukan?

Biarkan Kyuhyun bersenang-senang saat ini, nanti akan ada masanya dimana Kyuhyun juga akan mengambil keputusan sepertinya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin.

Masa bermain-main dirinya sudah habis dan saatnya serius menjalankan kehidupan~

**.**

**.**

_'Ini yang terbaik! aku tidak pernah menyesal telah melakukan ini. Gomawo Kyunie untuk beberapa tahun yang menyenangkan. Berbahagialah untuk kita berdua. Saranghae~'_

_**.**_

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Ini FF req dr temun daku yah teman-teman jangan terlalu diambil hati. cukup percayai apapun yang kalian percayai. inget ini cuman fiksi :D**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
